Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test
The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test (G.O.A.T.) is a Vault-Tec occupational assessment test that every resident of a vault is required to take at the age of 16. During the tutorial quest Future Imperfect, the G.O.A.T. serves to mark the player character's tagged skills. Gameplay During the quest "Future Imperfect" in Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer is asked to participate in taking the G.O.A.T. The test consists of a sequence of ten questions about how they would act in certain situations. The responses to these questions determine the job the Lone Wanderer is best suited for, and which three skills are recommended for them to tag. The results of the test are not set in stone and can be freely changed on the Tag skills menu after the test (as well as before entering the Capital Wasteland at the conclusion of the prologue). The entire test may be skipped by talking to Mr. Brotch and choosing the dialogue path that has the Lone Wanderer avoid the test. This skips the test's "presentation" and allows them to immediately pick Tag skills and leave immediately afterwards. Should the Lone Wanderer opt out of taking the G.O.A.T. however, they will not receive the G.O.A.T. Whisperer achievement. However, should the Lone Wanderer speak to Mr. Brotch after completing the test, the second dialogue option will reveal that even Mr. Brotch believes the test is a joke, and that he can make the G.O.A.T come out any way the student desires. At this time, one may choose the three Tag skills and also receive the achievement/trophy. Questions Here are the questions, the answers, and which skill each counts towards tagging. Question 1 You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response? # "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" - Science # "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!" - Speech # Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault. - Melee Weapons # Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant. - Sneak Question 2 While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? # Amputate the foot before the infection spreads - Melee Weapons # Scream for help - Speech # Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities - Medicine # Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads - Science Question 3 You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do? # Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay - Speech # Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment - Unarmed # Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate - Sneak # Lead the boy to safety, then turn him over to the overseer - Nothing Question 4 Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer? # Pitcher - Explosives # Catcher - Big Guns # Designated Hitter - Melee Weapons # None, you wish the vault had a soccer team - Unarmed Question 5 Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do? # Obey your elder and kill the Vault resident with the pistol. - Small Guns # Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life. - Barter # Ask granny for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss. - Big Guns # Throw your tea in granny's face. - Explosives Question 6 Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? # Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door. - Lockpick # Trade a Vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock. - Explosives '''and' Barter'' # Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock off. - Energy Weapons # Walk away, and let the old coot rot. - Repair Question 7 Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? # A bullet to the brain - Small guns # Large doses of anti-mutagen agent - Medicine # Prayer. Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion. - Barter # Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser - Energy Weapons Question 8 A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? # Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions - Barter # Steal the comic book at gunpoint - Small guns # Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk - Sneak # Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious. - Medicine Question 9 You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and.... # Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood. - Repair # Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos - Explosives # Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills - Medicine # Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves - Lockpick Question 10 Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives? # The Overseer # The Overseer # The Overseer # The Overseer This question has no effect on your skills. The version that appears on the Prepare for the Future website (Channel 5) only has questions #2, #5, and #7. Results The results are determined by a very simple formula: Each of the above questions (excluding #10) adds 1 "point" towards the skill it represents. The skill with the most "points" at the end of the test is the final result. If two or even all three skills tie, the "job" associated will be determined from the first tagged skill in alphabetical order. The results are as follows: Vault chaplain * Prevalent skill: Barter Laundry cannon operator * Prevalent skill: Big Guns Pedicurist * Prevalent skill: Energy Weapons Waste management specialist * Prevalent skill: Explosives Vault loyalty inspector * Prevalent skill: Lockpick Clinical test subject * Prevalent skill: Medicine Fry cook * Prevalent skill: Melee Weapons Jukebox technician * Prevalent skill: Repair Pip-Boy programmer * Prevalent skill: Science Tattoo artist * Prevalent skill: Small Guns Shift supervisor * Prevalent skill: Sneak Marriage counselor * Prevalent skill: Speech Little league coach * Prevalent skill: Unarmed Masseuse * Prevalent skill: Unarmed? While this career is listed in Mr. Brotch's dialogue, the condition cannot be met. It was possibly intended to be a female alternative to the Unarmed career of Little League Coach, but it is not implemented correctly. Preset outcomes There is the choice of asking Mr. Brotch to fill out the G.O.A.T. for the participant. A list of options about the person's interest will be given; each option leads to the Tag skill menu with three choices already selected. * "I love using the computers and talking to my father's patients in the clinic." - Medicine, Science, Speech. * "Well, I shoot my BB gun any chance I get. I can fix that thing blindfolded, too." - Energy Weapons, Repair, Small Guns * "Look, I like blowing stuff up. I just love that... 'kaboom'! Ya know?" - Big Guns, Explosives, Unarmed * "Mr. B, if I told you what my 'interests' are, you'd have me locked up." - Lockpick, Melee Weapons, Sneak Other vault careers These careers are not offered to the Lone Wanderer as possible results of the G.O.A.T. Career: hairdresser Hairdressers are responsible for cutting, coloring, and styling other vault residents' hair. Butch DeLoria's G.O.A.T. results place him in this position. He insists on calling himself a barber. Career: vault engineer Vault engineers are responsible for the monitoring of machinery that powers the vault electrical grid. This position is viewed more highly than a technician in the Vault 101 maintenance department by residents in a vault society. The typical accouterments of a vault engineer are a utility jumpsuit, a vault lab uniform, and a Geiger counter. Engineers in Vault 101 work on the reactor level and upper level. In the 2260s, Jonas Palmer is an engineer on the reactor level. He is later promoted to the clinic as an assistant to James. On August 3, 2274, Paul Hannon Jr. is placed on an engineering track by his scores in the G.O.A.T. Career: garbage burner Garbage burners work in the maintenance department, where they are responsible for the cleaning and maintenance of the incinerator receptacles. This position is considered the least desirable of the many careers available to the residents. A common saying in Vault 101 is "Most likely to end up a trash burner." This saying is used by a vault resident about someone they look down upon. On July 13, 2268, after a confrontation between Butch DeLoria and the Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar mutters this saying when speaking about Butch. On August 3, 2274, James attempted to convince his child of the seriousness of the G.O.A.T. by saying the last thing he needs of their mother's ghost "is her haunting him because her only child became a garbage burner." Career: vault teacher Teachers educate their students in various subjects and prepare their students for the G.O.A.T.. The accoutrements of teachers are a Vault 101 jumpsuit and work boots. Vault residents view education favorably, though they do not always view the teachers equally. From Vault 101's earliest days, a Brotch has been educating students. The latest Brotch, Edwin Brotch, may be the last Brotch, as he is childless. Though he is worried about continuing the tradition, Edwin does his best at educating his students. The students learn algebra, read the classic novel Bleak House by Charles Dickens, and read on airborne bacteria in the Big Book of Science. On August 3, 2274, Susie Mack is placed on the teaching track by the G.O.A.T.. Career: vault physician Career: vault security guard In order to get this job, one must be hand-picked by the overseer, who has total control of security. It is unknown if the overseer goes by the G.O.A.T. results, but they only pick people whom they think will be loyal. Vault 101 security guards are the only members of the vault permitted to use a firearm. It is possible, however, that if someone does well as Vault Loyalty Inspector (an obtainable position), they may become a vault security guard. Related quests * Future Imperfect * Trouble on the Homefront Notes * A modified version, called the SAFE test, is also used by the town of Covenant in Fallout 4 to distinguish synths from humans through differences in their psychology, though its efficacy is arguable. * Regardless of the teacher's insistence, Freddie Gomez never finishes the test in the player character's presence. If approached, Freddie will ask about questions 5 or 10. The game will only proceed after the Lone Wanderer exits the classroom. * Even upon getting a job such as a marriage counselor, where Mr. Brotch congratulates the Lone Wanderer, he will say it is nice to "see such, uh, ah, youthful enthusiasm." only if the Wanderer says it is their dream job, and then allow them to change their Tag skills. Appearances The G.O.A.T. appears in Fallout 3. A similar test appears in Fallout 4 as the SAFE test and is used to gain entrance to Covenant. The mention of vaults and the 10th question are absent from this test. It is mentioned by dwellers and appears in three-block Academy (classroom lvl 3 upgrade) in Fallout Shelter. Additionally, Question 1 appears on a poster in the basement of the Graygarden homestead in Fallout 4 Bugs * Occasionally, just before the G.O.A.T when Mr. Brotch tells Butch to "keep his eyes to himself" and Butch laughs, the dialogue will stop and you cannot leave your seat. This can only be solved by saving and reloading, causing the scene to continue. * When the player sits before taking the test, the player will be stuck sitting without continuing. ** This can be solved by restarting the game. Gallery GOAT1.jpg|Question 1 GOAT2.jpg|Question 2 GOAT3.jpg|Question 3 GOAT4.jpg|Question 4 GOAT5.jpg|Question 5 GOAT6.jpg|Question 6 GOAT7.jpg|Question 7 GOAT8.jpg|Question 8 GOAT9.jpg|Question 9 GOAT10.jpg|Question 10 3 room academy Classroomlvl 3 GOAT.png|GOAT in classroom level 3, Fallout Shelter Videos Category:Vault 101 Category:Fallout 3 skills de:Generalisierter Orientierungs- und Assessment Test es:Prueba de Aptitud Ocupacional Generalizada fi:G.O.A.T. it:G.O.A.T. ko:G.O.A.T. pl:K.O.Z.A. ru:КОЗА uk:К.О.З.А.